Greatest Hits: My Prerogative
Greatest Hits: My Prerogative 'is the first greatest hits album from American singer Britney Spears, released on November 1, 2004 by Jive Records. The compilation was released in two different formats, a standard edition and a limited edition containing a bonus disc with remixes. A compilation DVD of the same name was released to accompany the audio versions. The album includes three new tracks, a cover of Bobby Brown's "My Prerogative", "Do Somethin'" and "I've Just Begun (Having My Fun)", which was released digitally in August 2004. Critics gave ''Greatest Hits: My Prerogative mixed reviews. Some felt that it was an accurate portrayal of Spears as the defining figure of American pop culture, while others stated that she did not have enough material for a compilation and also deemed it as premature.' ''Greatest Hits: My Prerogative debuted at the top of the charts in Ireland and Japan, and the top ten in other fourteen countries, including Australia, Canada, Norway, Sweden, the United Kingdom and the United States. As of November 2007, the album had sold 5 million copies worldwide. The title track was released as the first single from the album. It went on to peak at number one in Finland, Ireland, Italy and Norway, and reached the top ten in another fourteen countries. "Do Somethin'" was released as the second single from the album, becoming a moderate commercial success. Track listing Fun facts * "I've Just Begun (Having My Fun)" was supposed to have a music video, but was cancelled by Jive Records, and got released as a promotional single instead. * Spears has just started recovering from her knee injury while filming the music video for "My Prerogative". That's why she doesn't move much in the video. * "Do Somethin'" was never planed to be released as a single, but Spears wanted to shoot a music video for it. * "Do Somehin'" was the first music video Spears co-directed, under the name 'Mona Lisa'. ** According to Spears, Mona Lisa was an alter-ego which she used when she "needed to get things done". ** "Mona Lisa" later became the infamous unreleased lead single for Spears' shelved studio album ''Original Doll''. * Spears was also a stylist and composed most of the choreography for the "Do Somethin'" video. * "I've Just Begun (Having My Fun)" was originally an In the Zone outtake. * Greatest Hits: My Prerogative was originally going to have four new songs ("My Prerogative", "Do Somethin'", "Breathe on Me", "I've Just Begun (Having My Fun)") and a b-side, but ended up with "Breathe on Me" and b-side being removed. ** A Jacques Lu Cont Mix for "Breathe on Me" was, however, included on the limited edition bonus CD. * There are two versions of the album's cover art, a physical and a digital one. ** The physical cover features Spears standing against a light grey-blue like background with dark grey lace in the back, wearing a bra, small shorts, and a fur jacket, with a piercing in her belly button. ** The digital cover uses the same photo, but the background is dirt-brown, with a darker shade of brown coloured lace, and uses a different logo typeface. * "Do Somethin'" was originally intended for girl group Melodi Brown. * The compilation received no promotion (by Spears' standards) due to Spears focusing on new music, and her engagment to Kevin Federline. Despite this, the album peaked at no. 4 in the US, and reached the top five and top ten in other countries. * The only singles (released from 1998 to 2004) not to be included on the compilation are "From the Bottom of My Broken Heart" and "Anticipating". ** The DVD, however, features all of Spears' music videos released from 1998 to 2004 ("Do Somethin'" was not included due to being filmed and released in 2005), aside from "Anticipating" which was only released in France as a single, and its "music video" is actually a live performance of the song. * "Do Somethin'" was not released in the United States (and thus charted at no. 100 on the Billboard hot 100 due to strong digital sales), but became a hit single in Australia, Denmark, Hungary, and the United Kingdom. Digital booklet Greatest_Hits_My_Prerogative.jpg|Front cover GH CD.jpg|CD disc GH Bonus CD (With remixes).jpg|Limited edition bonus CD with remixes GH Booklet 1.jpg GH Booklet 2.jpg GH Booklet 3.jpg GH Booklet 4.jpg GH Booklet 5.jpg GH Booklet 6.jpg GH Booklet 7.jpg GH Booklet 8.jpg GH Booklet 9.jpg GH Booklet 10.jpg GH Back Cover.jpg|Back cover/Tracklisting Artwork Greatest_Hits_My_Prerogative.jpg|Physical cover 220px-Britney Spears - My Prerogative.jpg|Digital cover 51Nq1EWwInL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Limited Edition Remix Bonus Disc Category:Compilation Albums